Halo: A war story
by Felix Codash
Summary: Hey... Hope you read this. My first story and sequel to different nights. Felix Codash gave up the job at Freddy's and took up gaming. He played Halo: 1, 2 ,3 and 4. on the forth, he teleported in the game. where he was the captain of a battleship. Sorry If this don't make sense. I'll try to make long chs. please leave it a fav. and review. thanks. Review for more chapters. THX :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Ever since Halo came out last year, I was living a normal live. They let out Halo 2, 3 and 4 all at the same time. Halo 4, they said thousands of the case have a special mod on it. All of the stores that have Halo 4 ran out by all of the customers. I was out shopping of new games. On one of the shelf, a Halo 4 case was there. I grabbed the game and put it in my basket. I bought all of the games and headed home. I placed Halo 2 in my Xbox 360 console. I played the game until I finished the game. Next I placed Halo 3 in the console. It was noon when I finished Halo 3. 'Time to finish Halo 4.' I thought. When I placed the disc in the console, the screen turned black. The screen displayed letters. It said, 'Prepare for in game experience. Have fun. In case you've been killed. You will respawn until you finished the level.' The console turn back on and I was in the game.

' _Hello, Felix Codash. Your Identification number is_ _ **935**_. _You will begin training in two minutes. You may explore if you like. Spartan 117 will help you train.'_ "What the? Where am I?" I heard a voice beside me. I turn my head right. "You are at UNSC headquarters. Where you are protected as the last spartan of program MK II. You will train program MK III spartan after you finished training." I checked my surroundings. There was a table of weapons, twenty Pelicans, five barrick, a lot of strange thing and the training area. There was a lot of others people around me. "Felix, can you take off the headphones off your head?" I realized that I still have my headphones on. I quickly took off my headphone. "Sorry sir." "I know almost all of you are gamers. Cortana, is he the one?" "What did you said?" "Cortana will explain. Here put this in the back of the helmet." He handed me a USB-looking object. "It's Cortana." I grabbed Cortana and put her in the slot. "Wow. There's a lot of space in here." "So… Cortana can travel with me?" "Yes. Since you have Cortana, you are the leader of thousands spartan. " Master chief said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'Spartan 935, report to the main deck.' I quickly walked to the main deck. "I know you're all new to this, but your status says that you have been in combat before. Before you were in this, what type of battle was it?" "What?… You know about the outside world?" "Yes, we know about earth on the outside." "Well… It was War world one. It was hard against the mustard gas." "Oh… That was the one that took out a lot." "Yeah… That was bad." I reach the main deck. Cpt. Kagica was waiting for me. "Felix, you are the last one of the program MK II. So… I'm making you the captain of this ship." "Sir, What happen to MK I?" "We are the MK I. The infinity is the MK I. This ship has a twin tri-barrel mac cannon, 250,000 marines, two hundred turrets, 125,000 life pods, five landing and launching bays, 25,000 pelicans and filled with the ammo for every gun that UNSC ever made." "Wow. Thanks Sir."

"Felix, have you ever wonder about what is going to happen?" "What do you mean Cortana?" "What is going to happen during battle?" "I don't know what is going to happen Cortana." "What the-? There's corrupted items in here." "What is it Cortana?" "It's… a corrupted weapon? What the-?" "Can you make the corrupted weapon?" "I'll try, but it will take a while." I plugged in Cortana in the weapon maker. "It'll take a day, but I hope it's worth it." "Okay, I'm going to leave a few Spartans with you." I talked into the COM. "991, 794 and 105 guard Cortana." "yes sir." Since Cpt. Kagica gave this ship, a few of the females wanted me. I tried to hide from them. Which did work sometime.

A few of the girls is spartan 666, 986, 106, 934 and 105. There's about at least two hundred after me. One time, I found one with my helmet. "I need to do something about this." I said to myself. It has been a day, and I went to check on cortana. "How's it going Cortana?" "It's a success, but I don't know what it does." "I can do a test on it. I'll use it on the shooting range." Hopes it's worth the mineral. Thought Cortana.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It has been a whole month when I entered this game(?) I still don't what to call this. "Sir, There's a break in at the last landing bay." "I'm on it." I ran to the landing bay and saw a team of I think rogue marines. "Stand down, or I will be forced to kill all of you." All of them pointed there weapons at me. I brought out the corrupted weapon off my back and aimed at them. "I'm giving you five seconds. FIVE… FOUR… THREE… I'm warning you, stand down. I don't want to hurt you. TWO… ON-" "Stand down girls. We don't know what type of weapon he has." I keep my weapon on them. "Why are you here?" One of the girl took off her helmet. She had purple hair. "Victoria? Why are you here?" I aimed precisely at her. "How do you still remember me after all these years?" "I have a mind like no other."

"What were they doing sir?" "Nothing more than a visit." "Who were they sir?" "Just a team of girls. You can call me Felix." "So this is where you went, Felix. Never thought you would go here." "Why are you here Sofia?" I turned around to see Sofia. She was in human form. "Why are keep on finding me Sofia?" "Felix! Behind you!" I turned around to see Victoria. She shot me in the right shoulder with a armor piercing bullet. "I knew this would happen." "What? This?" "I knew you would try to kill me. I always wanted to die. If you like, you can kill me." I grabbed a pistol and placed it in her hands. "Kill me." "No, I just… Can't do it." "Fine, i'll do it myself." I grabbed the pistol and placed it where I can't be the same. On my forehead in front of the frontal lobe. She grabbed her pistol and shot my pistol.

"Why do you want to kill yourself Felix?" Cortana asked. "Every since I was ten, I… Do you want to know?" "yes, I do." "I was always alone. My parents never cared for me. I had no friends. I was kidnapped when I was thirteen. I defended off them until they were exhausted and tired. I thought no one cared for me. I had millions of chances to kill myself, but I didn't because I was afraid." "Afraid of what?" "Afraid of someone cared for me. Ever wonder why I showed up in armor when others showed up in clothes?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Yes, Why did you showed up with armor? Are you a cosplayer?" "No, i'm not a cosplayer. I had a power that for every time i use it, it turned a part of myself a robotic. I can control my robotic parts to change into anything. I choose this before I got in this." 'This is chief. Felix, I need Cortana now. I'm in the first landing bay." I ran to the landing bay. I gave Chief Cortana. "I'll see you soon." They left the ship. 'Finally Cortana left. She got out just in time. If it was later, she would be corrupted.' I thought. I went to my bedroom. I used my powers to undo the robotics parts of my body.

I heard a click. I check my bedroom to see where the click was. I went on my knees to check under the bed. I saw a spartan. She said,"Uh… Hello?" "what are you doing?" I asked. "Uh… I just wanted to see you. If that's okay with you." "That's fine, if you like that. First, get out under the bed." She got out under the bed. "Can I hug you?" she asked. "Yes you can." I said. She hugged me lightly. She took off her helmet. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes and glasses. She lightly peck my cheek. I blushed a little. "By the way, my name is Jane. what's yours?" She asked. "Felix." I answered.

I heard a knock at the door. "I have get the door." I said. Jane let go of me. I opened the door to see two more girls. They wanted to see me. I said yes to them. There names were Mary and Bridget. They took off their helmets. Mary had brunette hair and blue eyes. Bridget had blonde hair with red strides, freckles and green eyes. They asked if they can hug me. I said yes. All of them hugged me for moments. "Do you like us?" they asked. "Uh… Do I have to answer?" "Yes." They said. "I guess."

"Do you want us to do your girlfriends?" they asked. "If you want." They took turns to kiss me on the lips. "Do you like it?" they asked. "Yes." I said. They asked me if they can sleep with me. I answered yes. They hugged me and kiss me all night. They slept, but I stayed awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Day came. I went to the bathroom. When I was done, I saw the girls gone. They left a note. It said 'We have to go to training. Thanks for letting us stay.' I heard a knock on the door. "Felix, you awake? It's me, Chief." I opened the door. "Here's Cortana." He gave me Cortana. "I can't keep her." I gave her back to chief. "She endangering herself when she is in me. She's not safe with me. If you want proof, I can show you." "What are you talking about?" I made my right hand glow purple. "WHAT THE? What are you?" Chief asked me surprised. "I'm a spartan with powers." I answered. I teleported behind Chief.

"CORTANA! TELL THE OTHERS THERE'S A TRAITOR! NOW!" Yelled chief. I pulled out his pistol and pointed thought Cortana's slot. "I'm not a traitor, John. Let me leave. I don't want to hurt you both. I will if I have to." I said calmly. "How do you know my name traitor?" He asked. "Let me leave. I don't want to hurt you. To answer your question, there's games about you." I said. "Felix? What are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to hurt all of you." I said angrily. I shot chief in the leg. I teleported to the engineer room. I used my powers to build a device. I used the device to get out of this game. I didn't know that the device was still on.

The rest of the MK II Spartans got out. There aimed their weapon on me. "You don't want to do this." I said calmly. "You need to be taken down." said chief. I so mad that I didn't know my hand glowed red. It was beyond the stages. "Look I don't want to do this. I want to be free. I don't want you to get hurt. I can reverse the effect and put you back in the game." I said. I rebuild the device and reverse the effect. They are in the game again. As I walked home, I felt someone was watching me.

I entered my home just to be teleported somewhere. [Continue in Overwatch: a new life] THX :)


	6. Authors Notes

Hey guys! Uh... yeah... Anyway to those that gives me criticism reviews, thanks to you. I learned from you Nordic nonsense. Go to her profile. (Man she's annoying) so yeah... I haven't read her story's... (Queenie, no offense) I like to thank Theneo for helping me. Go to His or her profile... (I don't theneo gender) thanks to those that read all of my story's. Give me suggestions by pm or in the review. HAHARIDDEK, you are a waste of matter. Go to her profile. (HAHARIDDEK, kys. You are such a pain in the ass.) If you're just gonna give me bad reviews, my great grandmother died 9/8/16. My family died 9/8/15. Most of you going to think I'm trolling you or lying. I'm not. I write to pass time and waste my life for god damn sake. Everything thing you can think of is a possible future.


	7. Any OC request?

Hey guys... If you want chapter of your OC character, Pm me with the name, bio, what type of romance with someone and a few paragraph of how the chapter can go. THX :) NO LEMONS! IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER, IT WILL HAVE NO LEMON. thanks. hope it goes well.


	8. Ideas for later chapters?

If you have a idea for later chapters, please leave it as a review. **THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS. IF THERE'S ANY LEMONS IN IT, IT WILL NOT BE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. THX :)**


End file.
